We're Gonna Make It After All
by Bohogal1998
Summary: Joe and Rhoda are awfully crowded with two 8 month old twins in the tiny apartment. They really need a bigger place. Plus, Rhoda needs a career change. Needless to say,Things are stressful. Can Joe and Rhoda work together and make it after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. This is the sequel to A Baby Changes Everything. If you haven't read that one, you might want to do that first or this won't make much sense. Please Read AND review! Enjoy the story!**

Rhoda and Joe were sitting on the couch looking through the classifieds. They'd been in that crowded appartment with two babies for long enough. Plus, Mera and Joey were alot more mobile now at eight months and it was getting too dangerous in that small area.

"How about this one, Joe? Two bedroom one and a half bath? We could get a house later one one the kids start school but we can't afford one now. This looks like the next best thing.", Rhoda said. Joe looked at the price and shook his head.

"We can't afford it. Even with both our jobs together. In fact, so far, all the places we've looked into aren't in our budget. I'm not sure what we can do."

"Well, Joe, I've been thinking about looking for steadier work. Honestly I've not been as happy with my current job situation as I used to be. It's hard to concentrate on my work at home and the office was sold out from under me. I'm thinking it might be time for a change anyway. Brenda suggested I look into work that fits some of my other talents and education. I have some prospects that I'm gonna look into tomorrow." Joe nodded, but didn't look happy.

"When were you planning on talking to me about this?" Rhoda sighed.

"I was waiting for the twins to go to sleep. Joe I wasn't trying to hide this from you. I swear. Brenda just noticed I had something on my mind and got it out of me before you got home. I was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up. You beleive me, right?" Joe sighed as well and said,

,

"Yeah, I beleive you. I don't want to fight about the little things anymore. That's what nearly split us up in the first place. Besides, I want you to be happy. C'mere." Rhoda scooted over and into her husband's arms. He held her for several minutes and then pulled her close for a big kiss. unfortunately, the moment was interupted by Joey crying for his supper. That woke up Mera who started crying simply because her brother was. Rhoda and Joe looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well, time to get back to reality!", Rhoda said, as they each picked up a baby. The next day, Ida came over to watch the babies while Rhoda went out to pound the pavement. Unfortunately, the day did NOT go as planned. She was turned down at EVERY place she went to. By the time she reached a place called Doyle's Costumes, she was physically and emotionally exausted. She went in and walked over to the desk where a grumpy looking man sat attempting to go over the books. Rhoda could tell right away that attempting was the key word here. She spoke up,

"I'm Rhoda Morganstern. I'm looking for Jack Doyle." The man barely looked at her as he replied.

"Well, you're outta luck. He's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Who's in charge here?",Rhoda asked

"Me.", the man replied

"Good. I'm here about a job.", Rhoda responded

"Not hiring.", was the short answer.

"Well, you should be. Your books are a mess. I can fix that for ya. I have experience in costume design. I had my own business so I know all about budgets and bringing in new business.", Rhoda continued.

"Look lady. I told you I'm not hiring!", the man snapped again.

"How about just a trial period?"

"No! Now if you aren't here for a costume, get out.", The man said, rudely. Rhoda sighed and turned to go. She hadn't gotten far before her heal broke and she nearly fell down. That was the last straw. Rhoda burst into tears and sat in the nearest chair. The man got uncomfortable.

"Ah now please lady. Stop crying. I can't bear a crying dame." Rhoda looked up and him and said,

"You do NOT know what I've been through. It's pouring down rain out there and I've been pounding the pavement all day. I have two twins at home and my husband and I need a bigger place. We can't afford one on just his job. You were my last hope. Then on top of that, this damn heal broke!" Before the man could reply, Another man came out and said,

"Hey, Jack, I'm having trouble with the bear costume. And a school called and they want us to provide the Lion costume for their production for the wizzard of Oz.

"Tell them no. We don't have any Lion costumes, Ramon.", the man bellowed.

"Alright, Jack. What about the bear though?", Ramon responded. Jack glared and said,

"What about it? Figure it out yourself." Ramon nodded and headed back to the back. Rhoda stared at Jack for a moment.

"YOU'RE Jack Doyle! You lied to me!"

"Yeah, I lied! So sue me! That still doesn't change the fact that I'm NOT hiring!", Jack yelled back.

"Jack, you're turning away business! I can help. The Lion costume for example. Just take the bear costume and get some of this fringe over here and put it on. Voila! A Lion costume.", Rhoda insisted. Jack just glared at her before walking away. Rhoda limped after him.

"How about this. I'll work on comission. You pay me a percentage of all the new business that I bring in." Jack thought about that for a moment, then said.

"You may have a point, there, Morganstern. Alright, I'll try ya out."

"Ah, thanks! Thankyou so much!"

"This is just a trial period. If I don't like you or you don't like me, I'll fire ya!"

"Fair enough.", Rhoda replied, then added,

"Do you have a pair of shoes or something I could borrow to get home?" Jack looked around and found a box of costume animal feet.

"What size are ya?" Rhoda chuckled but looked through the box. Soon she was walking down the street to the Subway in a nice pair of Gorilla feet, with a new bright outlook on life. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her family about her new job.

 **Well, there's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Chapter two will come soon. Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Hope ya like! Sorry if it's a little boring. It will pick up soon. I promise! Please read AND reviewThanks!**

Once Rhoda got home, she was bombarded with questions. Brenda had come over to help her mother with the babies after she got off work and Joe had just gotten home.

"Rho, WHY are you wearing animal feet?", Brenda asked. Rhoda took Mera from her mother and cuddled her ,then said,

"Well, It's kind of a long story."

"Well, tell us anyway, Babe.", Joe encouraged. Rhoda poured out the entire tale and ended with,

"So now I have a job. My boss is kind of a grouch but I can handle him!" Joe came over and kissed his wife saying quietly.

"I'm so proud of you Babe. I know I kinda got a little upset about your job before but I don't want to go through that again. I want our relationship to stay good. That means I support you as much as you support me."

"Rhoda, You're a wife and mother now. What do ya need a job for?", Ida asked, meddling like usual. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"Ma! It's the seventies now! Times have changed! I can be a good wife and mother and STILL have a job! It's what makes me happy!"

"Ida, I'm ok with this. I knew she'd never give up working when I married her. She wouldn't be the woman I love if she did. I'm happy she's found a job she'll be good at.", Joe said with a chuckle. Ida shrugged and said,

"Well, alright then, if that's the way you two wanna do things, I won't be the one to say you're making a big mistake or how this could ruin your marriage." Rhoda rolled her eyes again and said

"Ma, This IS the way we want it. We are grown ups now. One thing though. I want to tell Pa about the job too. How about you call him up and both of you come for dinner tonight. you too,Bren!" Brenda quickly agreed and Ida called Martin then said they would come too. Before Rhoda could reply, the phone rang. Rhoda handed Mera to Brenda so she could answer.

"Hello?…. Oh Hiya, Mare! How are ya?…..I'm good. I just got back from a job interview. Sorta. I got a job though. I won't be window dressing anymore,Kid!….Yeah, I'll be working as a costume designer for a shop called Doyle's costumes! Mary, I swear my new boss makes Lou seem like a big pussy cat!" So, what's going on with you? How are Murray and Lou and Ted and Georgette?…Aww that's great! I mean I know you must miss Lou but I'm glad he found a new job. And Murray found a radio job? That's sensational!…. Have you found a job yet?… Of course Mare! The offer still stands. Brenda already told me that you can stay with her now that my place is decidedly more crowded. It'll be great to have you nearby again and the kids will love having their Godmother around…. what? Ah, Mare, I don't wanna take up all your time. Not that I wouldn't love the extra help with these little ones…. Sure, If ya really want to I'd love for you to watch them for me until ya find your own job. I'll betcha it won't take long! Everyone loves you! You've got the experience. You'll find a new job in no time. Really? That's a great idea,Mare. I'll support whatever you decide though. You know that. But I bet if you finished your degree, you could get a better job faster, especially here in New York….. Yeah, I better go too. My mother and sister are here and Pop is coming over later so I can tell everyone about the job. Hey, let me know when you are ready to move here and I'll help anyway I can…. Alright, Kid!… I can't wait to see you either! Talk to ya later. Bye!" When Rhoda got off the phone, she noticed that Brenda and Ida were gone, as well as both twins.

"Where'd everyone go?",she asked.

"Your mom and sister took the babies for a walk before dinner. They both know you don't get to talk to Mary very often so they thought you could use some privacy." Joe replied. Rhoda got a guilty look on her face.

"Ah, hey, Rho! It's ok. We didn't think you were being rude. We know how hard it is to find time to talk to your friend, especially now with the babies. So from what I heard, Mary's coming here?"

"Yeah. She's been offered a Job over at the other station but she said she'd just feel like a traitor going to the competition even if WJM fired her. That's Mare for ya. Loyal to a fault. She wants to go back to school and finish her journalism degree. Hopefully that will give her an edge in the business. But I'll be glad to have her nearby again, no matter what happens. I promise not to spend ALL my time with her though. I'll make time for you and the twins too. And if you want to go on a weekend somewhere, Mary will be glad to help Brenda watch the babies for us,I'm sure."

"That sounds really nice!", Joe said, going in for a big kiss. Rhoda laughed and the two made out for a few minutes before Rhoda realized she should probably call her mother and sister back up with the twins and start preparing dinner. It was getting very close to when her father would arrive. Rhoda couldn't wait to share the news with him.

 **Well there's chapter two. Telling Marty and the others will happen in chapter 3. I kinda had writers block this week. I'm also bringing Benny in soon! Remember All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! Hope you like it! Please read AND review! Now on with the story!**

When Rhoda's father heard the news, he was really happy for his daughter.

"That sounds like a great job for you, Honey!"

"Thanks Pop.", Rhoda replied.

"So Rho, what did Mary have to say?", Brenda asked. Before Rhoda could respond, Ida cut in and added,

"Yeah, Is she getting married, finally?" Rhoda rolled her eyes and said,

"Ma! I maybe married and a mother now but you still have Brenda to bug! Leave Mary alone!"

"Well It was just a simple question, you don't need to get all defensive."

"Well, the answer is no. It's even better news. Mary has decided to come to New York. She doesn't have too many job opertunities in Minniappolis right now and Ted and Georgette are the only people she's close to in Minniappolis since her folksmoved to Florida.

"Why's she moving here instead of to Florida with her folks?", Ida asked.

"Her parents have moved into a retirement vilage. There wasn't a place for her to move into near it that she could afford right now and there was no room for her to stay with her folks till she found a place. Besides there are more job oppertunities here in New York."

"Is she gonna stay with me?", asked Brenda.

"Yeah, Bren. She said she really appreciates the offer and she's gonna take you up on it. Just till she can find a place of her own."

"She's welcome to stay as long as she needs too.", Brenda said ,sincerely.

"Thanks, Bren! You're the best!"

"So when is Mary coming?", Martin replied,

"Well, She has to pack and and settle things in Minneappolis first. It should take about three weeks. She's shipping what she can here. She'll probably have to buy new furniture when she moves out of Brenda's though."

"Good thing I've got two beds!", Brenda replied. There was a knock at the door. Joe got up to answer it.

"Oh, Hiya ,Gar. You're just in time. We're about to serve dessert.

"Oh, I don't want to disturb you guys. I just came by to ask Rhoda if I could borrow her blow dryer. Mine blew out just now and I have a date tonight."

"Sure Gar! I'll go get it.", Rhoda replied as she headed back to her bathroom.

"Hey Gar! Rho got a new Job today!", Brenda announced.

"Really? Where?", Gary asked, interested.

"It's called Doyal costumes."

"I'll be watching the babies for awhile while she works.", Ida said.

"I'll be helping, now that I'm retired.", Martin added. Then Rhoda came back with the blow dryer.

"Here ya go, Gar."

"Ah, Hey, Thanks, Rhoda. And listen, congratsulations on the new job. You'll do great at it!" at that point they heard a cry from the bedroom, followed quickly by another loud cry."

"I'll go get them. Come help me,Gary.", Brenda said. Gary looked nervous.

"Uh, maybe I should get going. I don't know anything about babies. What if I do something wrong?

"Are ya kidding me,Gar. Those kids love you! They grin like crazy everytime they here your voice or see you.", Rhoda assured him. Gary agreed to help Brenda. Pretty soon, the cries were replaced with giggles. Soon after that Gary walked out carrying Mera and Brenda came out with Joey.

"See,Gary? We told ya your honorary neice and nephew love their Uncle Gar!", said Joe with a smile.

"They're great babies! Uncle Gar's pretty crazy about them too. Ooh look at the time! I gotta go! I gotta pick up my date in about an hour!", with that, he handed Mera to her mother and headed back to his place.

About three weeks later, Rhoda and Brenda were waiting at the airport with both twins in their stroller.

"Do ya see her yet, Bren?", aske Rhoda anxiously.

"No. Not yet Rho. But it's still too early for the plane to land. She'll get here pretty soon. About a half hour later, the plane landed, Rhoda and Brenda watched for their friend to disembark. They didn't have to wait long. Soon Mary emerged from the tunnel and Rhoda threw up her hand and called out,

"Mare!" Mary gave a huge smile and rushed towards her best friend.

"Rhoda! Oh its so good to see you!", she said as the two women embraced. Then Mary reached out to give Brenda a hug.

"And Brenda. Thankyou so much for letting me stay with you."

"Oh, it's no problem, Mary. I'm hoping you'll rub off on me more this time. Last time you only stayed for a weekend but this time it'll be longer so I have a better chance." Rhoda and Mary laughed and then Mary noticed the twins. She reached down to pick the twin in the front seat up. It happened to be Joey.

"Oh Rhoda! They've grown so much since I last saw them. You need to stop growing, little man! You're getting too big!" She tickled his belly, making the tiny boy giggle. The three women had to chuckle at that.

"I know,Kid. It's hard for me to watch. I can't think about it or I'll get too emotional. The other night, I was crying because I was thinking about the twins starting Kindergarten! That's not for five years! Something is out of whack with my hormones or something!"

Giving him one more squeeze, Mary handed baby Joey to Rhoda and reached down to pick up Mera.

"Oh, Rhoda. It's just called being a mom. My mother says it comes with the territory. It's normal.", Mary said. bouncing Mera on her hip. After a few moments, she reluctant put the baby back in the stroller and Rhoda did the same with Joey. Then Mary said,

"I guess we should go get my luggage. Did my things arive that I shipped yet?"

"Yeah, The boxes have been arriving for a week. I think we just got the last one today. They're all in the basement."

"Thanks."

"Mare, You, me, and Brenda are going to go out to eat tonight if you're up to it. Gary offered to sit for the twins. He a friend of ours. He lives in the appartment Joe and I used to live in Oh, and Tomorrow, you are invited to join us at Ma and pops for dinner. Ma insisted."

"Oh that's wonderful. It'll be fun to see your parents again."

"Not the word I'd use", Rhoda deadpanned. Brenda nodded in agreement. Mary just rolled her eyes and chuckled, then asked,

"So this Gary is the one you switched appartments with when you and Joe separated?"

"One and the same!", Brenda answered for her sister.

"The twins love him. I'm a little nervous about leaving him alone with the babies, but Brenda and I have been training him for weeks. Ever since we knew you were coming. He'll be fine. And if he doesn't he has Ma and Pop's number to call us at.",Rhoda said. Mary just nodded.

"Ok. Let's go get your bags and head back.", Brenda said. Rhoda pushed the stroller as they all headed to the baggage claim. She couldn't stop smiling as she talked with the other two women. It was great having her best friend nearby once again.

 **Well, there ya have it! And Yes I am going to have a funny chapter with Gary trying to baby-sit the twins. It would be too good to pass up! Look for it next chapter! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Here's chapter 4! Hope you guys like it! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Mary had been staying with Brenda for several weeks when she finally got an interview with ABC. She ran up the stairs to Rhoda's appartment as soon as she finished the call.

"Rhoda?!"

"Come on in Mare!" Mary burst through the door, startling the twins who both started crying at once. Mary shot her friend a guilty look, but Rhoda just shook her head and shouted over the din,

"It's allright, Kid, but you're gonna have to help me by calming one of the munchkins down before I'll be able to hear why you're so excited." Mary laughed at that and picked up Joey. Rhoda held Mera and calmed her down fairly quickly. Mary bounced Joey in her arms while pacing the floor and he eventually stopped crying.

"Thanks. Now what did you burst in here to tell me?", Rhoda asked, as she and Mary set the babies down on a blanket on the floor.

"Rhoda, you know how I've been filling out application after application for weeks.", Mary began. Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah. You've had a few interviews too, if I'm remembering right." It was Mary's turn to nod.

"Yes, but nothing's panned out. Well, I just got a call from… are you ready for this?… ABC." Rhoda stared at her best friend for a moment and Mary waited for it to sink in.

"What?! You mean, the NETWORK, ABC?",Rhoda exclaimed after a moment.

"The one and only!"

"Kid, That's Wonderful!", Rhoda said, jumping up to give her best friend a hug.

"Thanks! The interview is tomorrow at three. Rhoda, I'm scared!", Mary said as she suddenly stopped smiling. Rhoda smiled at her.

"What for, Kid, Huh? You'll be great! You've had plenty of experience! If you can deal with Ted Baxter for seven years, you can handle anything!" Mary had to smile at that and she squeezed her friend's hand gratefully. Before she could reply though, there was a knock on the door.

"Rho, Is Mary with you?"

"Yeah. Come on in,Bren!", Rhoda replied. Brenda entered with her new boyfriend,Benny tagging right behind.

"Hi, Brenda.", Mary said.

"Hey, Mary. This is my boyfriend, Benny Goodwin"

"Nice to meet you, Benny! Brenda's told me alot about you.",

"Nice to meet you too, Mary. Heard you're in the television business."

"Behind the scenes and at the moment I'm not in ANY business. I'm between jobs."

"Ah, well I learn alot by working in the toll both. Ya hear things. I can check around to see if anything available."

"Ah, well that's nice,Benny but as it turns out, I have an interview tomorrow. Just found out about an hour ago."

"Congratsulations,Mary! Where?", asked Brenda.

"ABC. It's just an interview though. It may not amount to anything."

"Mare! You're starting to sound like ME! Where's that optomism your so famous for?!", Rhoda exclaimed.

"You're right! I should go in there like I deserve this job and I already have it!"

"That's right! Don't sell yourself short, Mary!", Brenda said.

"Hey, Brenda and I are about to go to the Roller Dome. You girls wanna come?"

"I can't. Joe's not back yet because was going out with the guys after work tonight. But Mary, Why don't you go.",Rhoda was being sarcastic. she knew Mary wouldn't want to go Roller skating. Mary shot her friend a look before turning to the younger two people.

"That's alright. I think I'll just stay and keep Rhoda company tonight. she's going to help me with my interview prep.", Mary said as politely as she could.

"Ok. We'll see you two later then.", Brenda said. Then she and Benny left after saying goodby.

"So Mare, do ya really need help with that interview prep?, Rhoda asked with a knowing look. Mary mock glared at her friend and they both burst out laughing, then Rhoda went to see what there was to fix for dinner.

The next day, Mary walked into ABC professionally dressed and with her head held high. She calmly walked over to the reception desk and gave her name. The receptionist announced her and told her to go right on up.

"Mary Richards?", asked a man when she arrived.

"Yes. I'm Mary Richards.", Mary replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"I'm Rick Stanton. I'm the Cheif Executive Producer here. Let's sit down.", the man said as he led Mary to a seat in front of his desk. Mary sat. Mr Stanton asked her several questions and Mary answered them skillfully. She wasn't sure how well she did because Mr Stanton wore a stoic expression. After he finished he looked up from his notes and said,

"Thankyou. We'll be in touch." Mary shook his hand and thanked him for the interview. Then she headed back home.

Later that evening, Mary was in Brenda's appartment alone. Brenda had gone out with Gary and Benny and Sally Galegher somewhere and Rhoda wasn't home from work yet. Jack was keeping her late that evening so Joe had the twins at the moment. A few minutes later, Mary heard a knock at the door. She answered it and found Rhoda on the other side.

"Rhoda? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work late tonight."

"I just got back. I wanted to see how your interview went. What happened,Kid?"

"I don't really know anything, Rhoda. Rick Stanton who interviewed me was even more stoic and all business than Mr Grant."

"Speaking of Lou, you DID use him as a reference, right?"

"Yes. But I don't know if that would do any good. They probably don't know each other. And I don't have any formal education."

"Mare, you've got great training from one of the best in the business and you have seven years of experience now. That will most likely count for alot! I'll bet you did great! When are they supposed to let you know?"

"He didn't say. All he DID say was Thankyou and We'll keep in touch."

"Mary, Why don't you come up and eat with Joe and me. You can spend time with the babies. It will get your mind off of things.", Rhoda offered.

"No, Rhoda. That's ok. You need time with your family. I'd be intruding."

"Mare, you know you're family too, Kid. Come on! Joe won't mind. He and I are going out tomorrow night anyway, remember?" Mary nodded. She'd offered to baby-sit the twins that night.

"Really, Mare. You ARE family. You wouldn't be in the way. I promise. Whatdaya say?" Mary thought a little longer, then finally conceded on one condition.

"Ok, Rhoda. I accept. But you need to make sure it's ok with Joe first. If it's not, I will be just fine here. I might even call some old friends I know who live in the city now." Rhoda agreed and called Joe. Joe was more than ok with Mary coming that night since he'd have Rhoda to himself the next evening. Mary WAS going to be the one to make that possible after all. Mary helped put the babies to bed and then helped get dinner ready. Rhoda was right. Being with her friends, Mary felt alot less anxious and even felt hungry once the knots left her stomach.

About a week later, Mary finally received another phone call.

"Ms Richards? This is Rick Stanton. I was calling to tell you that the job of associate producer is yours if you are still interested."

"Yes,sir! I am very much still interested. Thankyou!"

"Great! Come in at eight Monday morning and will get you set up! I look forward to having you work for me."

"I'll be there! Thanks again!" Mary said goodby and hung up. Then she turned to the twins who were staying in Brenda's appartment with her for then day and said,

"Your Auntie Mary's got a job!" The twins just looked at her confused and she said,

"Well, trust me. It's good news. I can't wait till your mommy gets home so I can tell her!" The babies just went back to their playing. A couple of hours later, Rhoda came back to pick up her twins.

"Hey Mare! Did you hear anything?"

"Yes! Rhoda, he called!", Mary exclaimed. Rhoda waited and then said,

"And?! Kid, don't keep me in suspense here!"

"Well, Rhoda…. I got the job! I start Monday!" Rhoda's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She went over to give her best friend the biggest hug she ever had.

"Ah, Mare! That's terrific, Kid! I'm so happy for ya! You deserve this! Hey, let's go celebrate tonight! We can get Brenda and Joe and Ma and Pop and go out somewhere!"

"That sounds like fun, but it's last minute. Do you think we can get everyone together that fast?"

"Sure we can! It's only four PM right now. Jack let me off early today. Business is slow this time of year. It'll pick back up soon though. Come on, Let's call them!"

"Well, Ok! I really do feel like celebrating!" The babies started protesting then because they felt ignored, so Mary picked up Mera and Rhoda got Joey and they each grabbed a diaper bag. Then they headed to the elevator. One the way Rhoda turned to her friend and said,

"Hey, Mare, you need to call Lou and Murray and Georgette! Oh and Ted. He'll be so jealous when he finds out where you'll be working!"

"Rhoda! But, you're right. I'll call them once we get back tonight. it won't be as late where they all are. especially Mr Grant in LA. I'll call Phyllis too." Rhoda rolled her eyes at hearing that name. She'd never understand how Mary was friends with that woman! The elevator opened so they headed up to Rhoda's to make plans. For the first time in months Mary felt that she really would make it after all.

 **Well, Now Mary's back working again. What's next for Rhoda and Joe? Tune in next week to find out! Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's the next chapter! It's a short one again. Please read AND review! Thanks!**

With Mary's new job, that meant that Rhoda had to find other childcare. Ida had offered to take that job over, but Rhoda wasn't sure. Ida had more energy than alot of women her age but the twins were mobile now, a VERY fast.

Are ya sure ya can handle them,Ma? They can be a handfull even for Joe and me!", Rhoda asked one evening at a Friday night dinner at her parents."

"They're just toddlers. How much trouble can they be?", Ida retorted. Rhoda finally reluctantly agreed to her mother's offer. After all, what other choice did she have? The twins did surprisingly well with Ida and she loved being a grandma. One day, however, Ida had an appointment with the doctor and had to leave the twins with Rhoda for a couple of hours. This made it difficult for Rhoda to work.

"Morganstern! I need the Kangaroo costume!", Jack Bellowed.

"Almost finished with it Jack…. RICHARD JOSEPH! GET DOWN FROM THERE YOUNG MAN!", said Rhoda as she pulled her son of the desk chair and put him in his walker.

"Rhoda, This little nina was hiding in the costume rack back there! She might hurt herself. And I think she left a surprise! I need to go find another shirt!", said Ramon, bringing Meredith to her mother and holding her as far away from himself as he could!

"Ah, Man! Sorry Ramon! I'll take her! Can you watch Joey for a minute? And tell Jack I'll be right back.", Rhoda replied as she took her baby girl and got the diaper back before heading out to the hall restroom.

"But what about my shirt?!", Ramon called after her. Then he turned to Joey and said,

"I hope you aren't gonna leave me a present too." Joey just grinned at the man. Soon, but not soon enough for Ramon, Rhoda and Meradith returned. Rhoda put her in the bouncy chair and got back to work. Jack came back in twice, demanding to know why the Kangaroo wasn't ready yet. The second time, he said,

"Morganstern, I don't want these kids in my shop again!"

"Jack it's just for a couple of hours today. My mother usually takes care of them but she had an appointment today."

"Well, see that it doesn't happen again! Next time make sure you have a back-up!"

"I'll remember that next time, boss.", said Rhoda with a sigh. Luckily for all of them, Ida arrived a few minutes later. Rhoda helped her take the baby supplies down to the cab and load them. Then she went back up to finish the costumes she had left before the end of the day. That night she and Joe talked about what to do with the twins.

"Ma can't watch them ALL the time. She has a life,too. I really don't want them in daycare either,though."

"Well, what about a nanny?", asked Joe

"I don't know. I've heard stories about nannies turned out to be bad news.",Rhoda said.

"But not all of them are like that, Babe. Not even most of them. We can thoroughly interview them and get recomendations from friends. Mary and Brenda can help too."

"Well, at least they'd have one on one attention. Well one on two ,any way.", Rhoda finally consented. The next week, They began the interview process With Mary and Brenda's help, they'd narrowed it down to three by the end of the week. Now they were interviewing one of those three a second time.

"I really need this Job, Mrs Girard.", said the woman, whose name was Brigid O'Malley.

"Well, you seem more than qualified. I'm impressed with your ressume.

"Yeah, It says you have eleven younger brothers and sisters that you helped care for. You obviously have alot of experience."

"That I have. Those little ones ran me and mum ragged, that's for sure. I was also a nanny for a family in New Jersey for fifteen years. The youngest just graduated and moved out. That's why I'm looking for a new position."

"Well, My wife and I still have a couple of other's to interview. We will be in touch within the next week."

,said Joe

"Thankyou, sir,madame.",Brigid said. Then she left. Rhoda and Joe interviewed the other two and then brought them each back to see how they interacted with the twins. By the end of the next week, they'd made their decission. Rhoda made the call.

"Hello, Ms O'Malley, This is Mrs Girard. I'm calling to offer you the nanny position."

"Oh! Thankyou, Madame! Thankyou ever so much! I'm much obliged!"

"Well, We need you to start on Monday at eight AM. Will that work for you?"

"Yes,Ma'am. It will!",Brigid said.

"Alright, then. We'll see you Monday morning. Bye."

"Goodby.", Brigid replied before hanging up." Rhoda turned to her twins and said,

"Well, you two have yourselves a new nanny. Ms O'Malley. You remember her? You seemed to really like her. And now I'll have a happy family and a happy boss." The twins just grinned and laughed at their mommy. Rhoda rolled her eyes. But she was happy to have found such a great nanny to care for her babies. Things were going smoothly again. At least until the next crisis arose!

 **Well ,there's chapter 5! Hope you like it! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter 6. I know it's short. I'm having some writer's block but I think it's been cured after this. I already have ideas for the next chapter! I hope you stick with this story! Thanks to all my faithful readers who have read it so far! Please read AND review this chapter! Thanks!**

With the nanny coming everyday but Saturday and Sunday, Rhoda found herself getting more and more wrapped up in work. She found herself neglecting her family and her friends. She'd forgotten her sisters birthday, missed a dinner for Joe's job, missed a planned get together with her sister, Gary, Benny and Mary, missed lunch with Sally, a shopping trip with Suzie and very nearly missed her own twins first birthday! She made it back just in time to cut the cakes! Finally after she'd made just about everyone who cared about her mad at her, her boss, Jack, decided to have a chat with her. This was AFTER she'd been sufficiently chewed out by her husband. She'd managed to fall asleep on the job after telling Joe she'd be home late again. Joe had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't wake up till about six the next morning. He panicked when he woke up and found Rhoda hadn't come home yet. He called Mary and Brenda and found out they hadn't talked to Mary either. Before he called the police, he had the good sense to call the costume shop first. The phone woke Rhoda up and she rushed to answer it.

"Doyle's costumes. This is Rhoda Morganstern speaking."

"Rhoda What ARE you doing there?!", Joe shouted. Rhoda sighed as she heard the babies start to scream in the background!

"Joe! I told ya I'd be working late! Why are you shouting?! You just woke the twins!"

"Oh Man! Hang on! He put the phone down and went to shush the little ones and gave them their binkies. Then he came back.

"Rhoda are ya still there?"

"Yeah, but Joe it's getting late. I need to finish this work so I can get home and to bed."

"Yeah, Well I think ya just missed your chance for that.",Joe said, annoyed.

"What do ya mean?", asked Rhoda, frustrated.

"Rho, it's 6 o'clock in the morning! You've been there all night!",Joe said, working hard not to yell again.

"No I didn't! Did I?", Rhoda quickly looks at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, I did! Joe I'm sorry! I have to finish this project up for the Preist and the boys home and then I'll be home and we can talk! Jack'll let me come home early, seeing as I've been here all night."

"Ok. I guess I'll have to be ok with that. But Rhoda, you can't keep going like this! We'll talk about it when you get home."

"Ok. Joe. Bye!", Rhoda said before hanging up and getting back to work. Jack arrived when she was almost finished and gave her a talking to about priorities. Luckily he got through to her and she was feeling duely guilty when she arrived home. Joe hadn't returned from work yet and the nanny was already there so Rhoda headed down to Brenda's to catch a nap as her sister and Mary were still at work. Joe came down about two hours later and got her. They headed to a bistro for lunch and then walked through the park and talked. Rhoda realized she needed to give more priority to her family. She promised not to get too caught up in another big project and make more time for her family and friends. Joe forgave her and they made up. Then Rhoda headed home to spend some much needed time with her children while Joe went back to work. Later that evening Rhoda appoligized to her friends and sister and they all forgave her. She made it up to them by taking Brenda out for her birthday and having the gang over to look at Gary's slides. Gary even invited Brigid. They'd been dating on her nights off and were starting to get more serious. But Brenda and Benny were getting even more serious. Ida was already asking Brenda when she was going to marry the guy and give her more grandkids. Brenda and Benny weren't ready for that big step yet, but Brenda secretly hoped he would ask her soon.

 **Well, there it is folks! Hope you liked it! I'll post again either Friday or next Monday. Remember, All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 for ya! This story maybe longer than expected as I just got some more plot ideas in my head today. maybe about 12 chapters? I'm not sure yet! Anyway, Please Read AND review! Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

One day, a week later, Rhoda burst into Joe's office during lunch time. Joe was alone in the office just then, because Jason had gone to grab lunch

"Joe! Mary came by on her lunch break and told me she just heard about a house right outside the city that would be perfect for us! Please, lets go check it out! She gave me the address!" Joe chuckled at his wife's hyper tone of voice and demeanor. They'd been looking for houses for months now, though and he new it was high time they got a bigger place. He got up and walked over to Rhoda, laying a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Rhoda, slow down! I know we need a new house yesterday, so of course I want to check it out, but there's not time over lunch. How about we go first thing tomorrow. It's saturday so neither of us has to work."

"Ok! That sounds like a plan. Brenda could watch the twins for us then. She has a date but not till evening.", Rhoda said, calming down a little.

"That's great,Babe! We'll make a day of it then. Maybe do lunch too."

"Sounds fantastic! Ooh! Speaking of Lunch, mine almost over. I'd better get back before Jack has a fit!" Rhoda kissed her husband and headed back to the costume shop, grabbing a sandwich from the deli on the way.

The next day, at around ten AM, Rhoda and Joe headed out of town in the car they'd borrowed from Benny. Benny decided to spend the day helping Brenda watch the twins. Mary had other plans. She'd recently met a congressman and they were spending the day together. Once Rhoda and Joe got out to the house, they discovered that there was an open house that day. They walked in and were met by a real estate Agent.

Hello! I'm Vivian Mcneil. I assume you're in the market for a house?" Rhoda nodded and Joe said,

"That's right. We live in an appartment and have a set of twins who just turned one. We need more space!" Vivian chuckled.

"I'll say you do! I have twin boys myself so I completely understand. Are yours girls or boys?"

"One of each. How old are your two?", said Rhoda.

"Mine are six now. They are in school so I took this job in order to be able to be off when they get off school. If I'm not, they sometimes come with me. Well, lets take a tour.", Vivian replied. She showed them around the house. It was a three bedroom two bath one story home. It had a den and a living room and a small kitchen. The dining room was just off the living room. The den could be made in to an office of sorts. It also had a nice back yard where the twins could play. It seemed to be perfect but one thing had to be settled first. Price negotiations. They talked it over with Vivian who said she'd talk to the owners about meeting their price offer. The couple then said thankyou and goodby and left their number with the real estate agent. Then they headed back into the city, stopping at a little cafe for lunch. When they opened the door to their appartment Brenda and Benny looked up. Mera and Joey cried out,

"Mama! Dada!" Joe and Rhoda each picked up a twin as Brenda asked,

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Bren, the place is perfect! You'd love it!" ,Rhoda said and then proceeded to describe the house to her sister. After she finished, Benny asked,

"Well are ya gonna buy it?"

"It's pending. The real estate lady is trying to get the owners to accept our offer. We should know in a couple of days."

"I hope it works out! That back yard sounds perfect for the twins. You could get them a swing set and sandbox."

"Oh! Great Idea!"

"Now, don't start decorating yet! We won't even know if the house is ours for a couple of days!", warned Joe, slightly ammused. A couple of days later right after both Rhoda and Joe returned from work, Rhoda was making dinner. The phone rang and Joe answered it.

"Hello?…Yeah, hi!…. They did?! That's terrific! Thanks! Ok! We'll be there tomorrow around noon! Thanks again! Bye!" Rhoda looked at her husband.

"Well?", she asked. Joe grinned.

"They accepted our offer! The house is ours as soon as we sign!"

"That's sensational!", Rhoda said, forgetting the food on the stove and running to hug Joe. Then they got down with the twins and Rhoda said,

"We got a new house! Isn't that wonderful?!" The twins looked at their parents, confused. Then they laughed. If Mama and Dada were happy it must be something good, so they were happy too. A couple of evenings later, Joe and Rhoda were having dinner with Rhoda's parents, Joe's parents, Gary, Brigid, Mary, Brenda, and Benny. Suzi had her family that night and Sally was on a flight. Rhoda would tell them the news later in the week over lunch. While everyone was still eating, Rhoda got up and said,

"I guess you all are wondering why you're all here tonight. Other than for dinner I mean.

"Well, you don't often have us over for dinner like this, especially not all of us at once. So I was kind of curious.", said Marty.

"Well, Rhoda and I have some news.",Joe said.

"You're not pregnant again, are you?", Ida asked. Rhoda rolled her eyes.

"No Ma. No more grandchildren for you yet. Joe and I just signed for a house!" Mary and Brenda jumped up to hug Rhoda and the men all shook hands with Joe. Ida then said,

"Are you sure you can afford a house? You two barely make ends meet as it is!"

"Ma! We aren't destitute! We know our price range and the previous owners met our price! Cant you just be happy for us? Do you always have to find the cloud in the silver lining?"

"Uh Rhoda? I think its the other way around.", Gary spoke up. Brigid nudged him to stay out of it, but Rhoda responded,

"Not with my mother it's not. The way I said it fits her perfectly."

"Alright! Alright! Fine! I guess you two know what you can swing. Just don't come crying to me if things backfire.",Ida replied.

"Thanks Ida. We'll be just fine." Joe assured his mother in law with a smirk.

"Soooo! Why don't you tell us all about the house!", Mary spoke up, trying to change the subject. Luckily it worked. Rhoda's face lit up and she and Joe began to tell everyone the highlights. The rest of the evening went very well as the group discussed the move and the place for decorating. Rhoda could hardly wait to move in!

 **Well, They now have a house! What will happen next? Tune in on Monday to find out! Again ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, Here's the next chapter! It's now Moving day! Hope you enjoy this one! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

About a month later, It was the big day! Moving day! Benny borrowed his dad's truck and loaded stuff into it. Brenda drove Benny's car which also was loaded to full capacity. Sally knew a guy who owned a BIG van so she recruited him. Once everything was loaded everyone who was helping with the move plus Rhoda and Joe and the twins all headed out of the city. About an hour later, they arrived at their destination. The twins were excited to see a swing in the back yard. Bridgid had come along to help with the kids during the move. She took them outside to play. The others which included, Sally, Suzie, Aurther, Mary, Ida, Marty, Brenda,Benny, and Gary as well as Rhoda and Joe, all picked rooms and started moving things in. Joe's friend Charlie had come too, but he wasn't much help. He kept trying to flirt with Sally.

"Rhoda. That chump won't leave me alone! How do I shake him?!", Sally finally asked. Rhoda thought for a moment.

"Well, Tell him you're dying! Or borrow Suzie's kids and convince him you're a mom. Either one of those things could turn Charlie off faster than a light switch!"

"Thanks,Rhoda!", Sally replied and picked a room as far from Charlie and Joe as she could get. Rhoda and Mary were setting up the twins room. Mary was unusually quiet and Rhoda asked,

"Something on your mind,Kid?"

"No. Well,yes. Rhoda, I think Steven's planning to propose soon!"

"Well,Mare, Don't you want that? I thought you loved Steven.", Rhoda replied. She'd met the man several times and really liked him. She thought he was good for her best friend. He was great with the twins as well. Mary looked at her friend and answered,

"I do. I really do. But marriage is a huge step. What if he wants me to give up my career? What if I'm not ready to be a wife? What if I can't make him happy?"

"Mary, Steven would be lucky to have you. You'll make a great wife and someday a mom! You already make him happy. But Listen, he hasn't proposed yet. Don't worry about anything untill it happens. You'll know in your heart what's best for you. When's the next date?"

"Tomorrow night. He's taking me to Tavern on the Green."

"Wow,Mare. That's big! He's up to something, That's for sure." Just then Steven came back in from helping with the garage, So the two women ended the conversation. Everyone worked to make the house a home for the rest of the day, then Ida and Marty took everyone out for dinner. When Rhoda and Joe got back home, It was late. They got the twins to bed then got ready themselves. The next day, they were going to look for a car. they'd need it for getting around the small suberb they now lived in. They'd take the train into the city, but around the town, it would be cheeper to have a car. It would also be nice for vacations. Steven did not propose to Mary on their date the next night. Neither did he propose the next date. Then, one cool fall evening in October, he took her to The Sign of the Dove. He ordered wine and a special steak dinner for two. They started with a salad, then enjoyed their main courses. When dessert came, Mary noticed something shiney sticking out of hers. She looked up at Steven, who took her hand and said,

"Mary, I have something I want to ask you."

 **Yeah, I know! It's really short! I'm really tired tonight! I also wanted to end on a cliff hanger. What do you guys think Mary's answer will be. For that Matter, What's the question? LOL! I promise a longer chapter on Friday! Remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks! Catch ya later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Here's chapter nine! Hope you enjoy! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

Mary held her breath as she waited. Steven got down on one knee and said,

"Mary Richards, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no one I'd rather have on the campaign trail by my side than you. Will you marry me?"

"Steven, there's no one who's side I'd rather be by. I love you, too. Yes, I'll marry you!" Steven let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"You will?! You really said yes?!", he said breathlessly. Mary laughed.

"Yes! I said YES! I want to be your wife!"

"Holy Toledo, I love you!", Steven almost shouted, as he pulled Mary in for a kiss then picked her up and spun her around. He then turned to the other patrons in the restaurant who were now staring, and called out,

"She said Yes!" The other's chuckled a little then clapped for the newly engaged couple. Mary burried her face in Steven's shoulder, feeling slightly embarrassed but very happy. She and Steven finished their desserts and then Steven asked for the check. After that, he and Mary went for a walk through Gramacy park. Steven got Mary home around 1:30 AM. It was too late to call Rhoda. The very next morning first thing, Mary picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's number.

"Hello?", said a new york accented voice.

"Hi, Rhoda! It's Mary! May I come over? I have something I want to tell you in person."

"Sure Mare! Anytime. It's just a lazy day here at the Girard house."

"Ok. I'll be there in about an hour. I still have to get ready."

"Ok, Kid. See ya soon!", Rhoda said before hanging up. She was pretty sure she knew what her friend had to tell her and she couldn't be happier for her. True to her word, Mary was ringing Rhoda's doorbell approximately an hour later.

"Hiya Mare! Come on in!", said Rhoda when she answered the door. Mary entered and kissed her Godchildren before sitting on the couch. Rhoda joined her and Mary asked,

"Where's Joe?"

"Ah he's off playing raquet ball with 'Good Time Charlie'. He wanted us to have our girl time.", Rhoda replied. Mary laughed.

"Is he still after Sally?"

"No. He's dating Myrna now. She's more his speed. So Mare, did you come to tell what I think you've come to tell me?"

"Yes! Steven proposed last night and I accepted!" Rhoda jumped up and hugged her friend.

"Kid, That's sensational! I'm so happy for ya! Have ya set a date yet?" Mary shook her head and said,

"Not yet. We will probably have one set in a couple of days though. Rhoda, I want Mera and Joey to be my flower girl and ring barer. And I want you to be my Matron of Honor."

"Of course, Mare, I'd be honored. So would the twins if they were old enough to understand what we're talking about.", Rhoda replied. Mary and Rhoda laughed, then set about discussing wedding plans. Joe got home around lunchtime and Mary ate with her friends before heading back into the city. By Wednesday which was three days later, Mary and Steven had set the date for the wedding. it would be June 5th which gave them three months to plan. Rhoda went dress shopping with Mary and Mera and Joe took Joey for a tux fitting. Rhoda and Brenda got a shower together for Mary. Sally, Suzie, and Brigid all attended. Phyllis and Georgette wouldn't be up till the night before the wedding. Mary hoped that for once, Phyllis and Rhoda could just get along. Time flew and before they knew it, the big day was upon them. Rhoda was helping Mary with her dress and Georgette was getting the twins ready with Bess's help. Ted had Mary- Lou with him. After they finished getting the little ones dressed, Bess looked at Mary,

"Wow,Aunt Mary! You look fantastic! The twins are ready to go now."

"Thanks Bess. Thanks Georgette."

"Well, I'm gonna go back out there with Mark and Benji!", Bess said, hugging her aunt and her mother. Bess was married to a musician had recently given birth to a sweet baby boy, Benjamine Charles, or Benji for short. Bess gave her mother a look before she headed out.

"Phyllis, try not to overdo anything like usual." Phyllis was indignant.

"When Have I ever overdone anything."

"Just be nice.", Bess warned. Then she headed out the door. The second she left, Phyllis turned to Rhoda.

"I am amazed to see you with children, Rhoda. They look suprisingly well adjusted and well behaved. They must get that from there father."

"Phyllis! Can't you go one minute without saying something insulting? I want you to be a part of my big day but I will not have you starting anything and ruining it." Rhoda put a hand on Mary's shoulder and reassured her softly,

"It's alright, Mare. I can control my reactions just for today. I wouldn't spoil your wedding for anything. It won't be easy but I'll hold back for your sake." Mary smiled a small smile.

"Thanks Rhoda." Not wanting to be outdone, Phyllis made a disdaneful face and added,

"I too, Mary, can be ladylike and mature in this situation." Before anything could get started, Georgette spoke up in her softspoken manner and said,

"Mary, I think it's almost time to take our places."

"I think you're right.", Mary replied. They all headed to the sanctuary. Soon the music started and the men all came out. Then it was time for the precessional. First one sent out was Joey, proudly and carefully carrying the pillow with the rings sewn on. When he got to then end, he handed the pillow up to Steven and said,

"He' do, Untle Steve!" This caused those in attendance to chuckle as Steven whispered,

"Thanks, Buddy. You hold onto that until my brother asks for it, Ok?"

"Otay.", said Joey, sitting on the steps. Next, Mera was sent down the aisle with her flower petals which she tossed out in heaps on her way to the front. At the front she turned around and yelled out,

"I frowed F'owers, Mommy!" This brought on more laughter.

"That's my girl!, said Rhoda, slightly embarressed as she smiled back at her daughter. Joe helped Mera sit down on the steps next to her brother. Phyllis started down the aisle next followed by Georgette and then Rhoda. Finally, it was Mary's turn. Steven held his breath as he watched his gorgeous bride march down towards him on her father's arm. After saying the ceramonial words, Dr Richards put Mary's hand in Steven's. The ceremony was fairly short. They needed to get to the rings quickly and let the twins sit with their grandparents. After the ceremony, there was a reception. Mary got to see all of her old friends and some new ones as well. Mr Grant was there as well as Murray and Marie. Gordy came with his family, and of course Ted was there with his wife and the kids. Suzie came with her Family and Sally came too. Brigid came with Gary and Brenda and Benny were both their as well, sitting with Ida and Marty. A little while later, after the cake was cut, amid hugs and well wishes from friends and family, Mary and Steven headed out on their were going to Paris. Rhoda and Joe took the kids home and put them down for naps. Brenda and Benny came over that night and had dinner with the Girards as well as Ida and Marty. Brenda had said the night before that she had big news for the family. Rhoda wondered if there would soon be another wedding to plan.

 **Well, there's chapter nine. Two more chapters left after this. Remember, Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya next Wednesday. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review! I don't own any of these characters except Brigid and the twins!**

The family had finished dinner and was eating dessert when Benny stood up and pulled Brenda up with him. Then he tapped on his glass and said,

"I have an announcement to make. I asked Brenda last night to marry me. She said yes!" Rhoda got up and ran around the table to hug first her sister, then Benny. She was followed by Joe who kissed Brenda's cheek and shook Benny's hand. Marty came over to kiss his daughter and shake the hand of his Son in law.

"Son, there's no one else I'd rather have marry my youngest daughter." Ida got up slowly and sauntered over to the newly engaged couple.

"Ben, Are ya sure ya can support a wife and hopefully soon, my grandchildren on your Toll booth operator income?"

"MA!", shouted both Brenda and Rhoda, startling the twins. As Joe and Rhoda calmed their nervouse kids down, Benny replied,

"Actually it's not my only income. I'm a silent partner in Gary Levy's store. That income will be plenty to support a family." Ida still looked skeptical but said,

"Ok. Then, I guess you have my blessing." Then she hugged her daughter and kissed Benny's cheek before adding.

"Welcome to the family, future son- in-law!" The family sat around talking for about another hour before Rhoda and Joe had to get the twins to bed. Everyone kissed the twins goodnight and it wasn't much longer before the guests headed back home. Of course, with Ida being Ida, Poor Brenda was bound to be stressed out with wedding plans. Ida was of course trying as usual to control the entire event. Finally, after about a month of this, Brenda called her sister and asked if she could come over.

"Sure Bren! I'll just aske Brigid to stay a little longer and I'll come over right after work."

"Thanks, Rho! I'll see ya then!" After they hung up Rhoda called Brigid to make sure it was ok for her too be a little late and Brigid agreed. Then Rhoda called Joe to let him know. at about Five PM, Brenda heard a knock on her door. She answered it, and without even saying hello first she said,

"Rho, Ma's driving me crazy!" Rhoda chuckled a little and said,

"Well, Hello to you too, Baby Sister! I wondered how long it would take you! I'm surprised you lasted this long."

"Rho, Ma has a suggestion, or more like an order for every aspect of my wedding! I mean it's MY wedding! Mine and Benny's! Why does she always gotta run everything!?"

"Because she's Ma. But hey, if this is stressing you out so much, why don't you and Benny just elope?", Rhoda suggested.

"Because Ma would go through the roof! That's why!"

"So? You'd already be married. She couldn't do anything about it then! The worst she could do is give you the silent treatment for awhile. which might not be a bad thing." Brenda thought for a moment.

"Ya know. You may have a point. I'll talk to Benny about it tonight. Thanks Rho!" Rhoda smiled at her sister.

"Anytime!" The two talked for another few minutes, then Rhoda left. She stopped off at ABC to visit Mary before heading out of the city. The two friends didn't get to see each other as much now that Mary was married and Rhoda had her family and lived outside the city. It was a short visit because Mary still had work to do, but at least it was something. Once home she kissed her twins and turning to Brigid, she said,

"Brigid, Thanks, so much for staying!"

"Oh it wasn't a problem, but I do have to go now. Gary's taking me on a special date tonight."

"Oh! Well have a terrific time!"

"Thanks! See ya tomorrow!", Brigid said before kissing the twins and heading out the door. It wasn't much longer before Joe came home and Rhoda had dinner on the table. The next morning, Rhoda got a call from Brenda.

"Rho! Benny wants to elope. We're going to the Judge's chambers on Saturday."

"Brenda that's sensational! I'm happy for you!"

"We want you and Joe to be the witnesses!"

"Of Course,Bren! We'll be there! Tell Benny congratulations from us! To both of you!"

"I will! Thanks Rho! Love you!"

"Love you, too! See ya soon!" The two sisters hung up and Rhoda told Joe of the plans. Saturday, they met Brenda and Benny at the Judges chambers and witnessed the ceremony. It was simple ,but moving. Afterwards, They all went out for lunch in place of a reception. within an hour, Brenda and Benny drove off to thier honeymoon in the poconoes. Rhoda and Joe covered for Brenda saying she was off on a vacation with some girlfriends before the wedding. At the end of the week, Brenda and Benny went over to Ida and Marty's and broke the news. it went as well as they had expected. Ida didn't talk to either of them the entire evening. She also wouldn't speak to Rhoda since she was in on it. The two girls knew she'd eventually get over it and the couple were convinced they'd made the right choice. Now they were happy and in love and they planned to stay that way for a good long time.

 **Ok, so one more chapter left after this! It will be the epilougue! remember, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is the final chapter! The epilougue! Please read AND review! Thanks to those who have stuck with this story! Hope you have enjoyed it! Now on with it!**

 ** _One year later._**

Not too long after the elopement, Mary had announced that she had gone to the doctor and found out she was pregnant. Soon after that, Brenda also announced a pregnancy. Gary and Brigid had moved to Chicago and Mary and Steven had moved into Gary's old place that had been Rhoda and Joe's before that. That worked out perfectly for Brenda and Benny who were able to move into Mary and Steven's old place that had been Rhoda and Joe's new place before they'd moved into a house. Being in the same building was wonderful for Brenda and Mary who bonded over the shared pregnancy joys and woes. The two of them together drove both their husbands and Rhoda crazy. Even Ida and Martin were starting to become stressed. Joe avoided both of them altogether after awhile. About eight months into Brenda's pregnacy and nine months into Mary's, Rhoda, Sally and Suzie went out to lunch with Mary and Brenda. After they'd eaten, they sat around talking for a little while. All of a sudden, Mary felt a sharp pain and couldn't help crying out.

"Mare, You ok?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine, Rhoda. I just had a sharp pain but it's gone nooooww!", Mary began before crying out again."

"Those pains were pretty close together.", Suzie said. Sally nodded.

"We should get her to the hospital." Mary protested.

"No. It was only two contractions. I'm not going to spoil our lunch together.

"Mare! It was two contractions that were about six minutes apart! The baby doesn't care about our lunch! We are getting you to the hospital NOW! You are in LABOR, Kid!", Rhoda said firmly. Before Mary could respond, she suddenly cried out again as another pain hit. Then she said,

"Oh no." The others looked out and noticed a puddle beneath her.

"Ok, Mary, your water just broke. We're leaving for the hospital now. I don't think the staff here wants to deliver a baby in the middle of this cafe!", Brenda said. Mary nodded and took a deep breath before saying,

"Ok. Let's go." Rhoda and Suzie helped Mary up and they headed out to get a taxi as quickly as possible.

"Wait, What about Steven?! I can't do this without my husband! Why'd he have to go to DC THIS week of all weeks?", Mary said suddenly, as the cab started to pull away.

"More like Why'd your baby pick THIS week to be born? But don't worry, Kid. We'll call his hotel from the hospital. He'll get here!" Once at the hospital Mary's friends helped her in except for Sally who stay'd back to pay the cab driver first. Mary was quickly signed in, and Rhoda was allowed to go into the room with her friend since Steven was out of town. Back in the waiting area, Brenda place a call to Steven. He was there but about to head out for a meeting. Instead, he cancled his meeting and booked the first flight back to New York. Not even a second after she'd hung up, Brenda felt a sharp pain that made her double over. Suzie and Sally noticed and ran over to help her.

"Not you ,too, Bren!", said Suzie.

"Nah. It couldn't be. I'm not due for another four weeks!",Brenda said.

"Sweetie, That doesn't always mean anything. A baby has it's own time schedule." Brenda denied it again, but after several contractions in quick succession, she had to agree that she should probably be admitted. She was put in the room across from Mary's. Suzie stayed with her while Sally got the numbers from Brenda and called Benny and Ida and Marty. Benny had to wait for a replacement before he could leave his post, but Ida and Marty were on their way. Suzie stayed with Brenda till her mother arrived,then went across the hall to check on Mary before heading out to the waiting room to join the others. Brenda's water still hadn't broken but she WAS in full labor. The doctor decided a C-section would be the best option. Benny luckily was able to make it to the hospital just in time to see her before she was wheeled away.

meanwhile, Rhoda was in with her best friend because Steven was delayed due to weather.

"Rhoda, I'm scared! What if Steven doesn't make it back in time?", Mary said, nervously. Rhoda took her hand.

"Mare, Im sure he'll make it. But if not, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right with you the whole time."

"Thanks, Rhoda. I don't know what I'd do without you.", Mary replied, squeezing her friend's hand. It wasn't too long before the contractions started again. Mary went into full on labor and Rhoda called the doctor in. Soon it was time to push. Steven still hadn't made it back, but Rhoda kept her promise and held Mary's hand through the contractions. It was a long labor but eventually they heard the cry of Mary's baby and the doctor said,

"It's a girl!" Rhoda hugged Mary!

"Congratulations,Kid! You have a kid!"

"Thanks for being here,Rhoda." Mary said, tearfully.

"Aww, Mare. I know you really wanted Steven here but I'm glad I got to share this with you." No sooner were those words out of her mouth when a VERY stressed Steven rushed into the room!"

"I missed the whole thing? Ah, man! I can't beleive it!"

"Well, daddy, You're just in time to be the first one to hold your daughter.", said the nurse. Steven's eyes filled with tears as his little girl was placed in his arms. Rhoda gave Mary a kiss on the cheek and said,

"I'll give you two some time alone. I'll be in the waiting room when you're ready for me to come back."

"Thanks, Rhoda. could you call my parents for me?" Mary said. Rhoda nodded and silently left the room. Steven leaned down to kiss his wife and then he placed the baby in her arms.

"What should we name her?", he asked. Mary smiled.

"I want to name her Rose Victoria. After Rhoda and your mother. Steven looked surprised.

"What about your mother?" Mary shook her head.

"I want to name my first child after my best friend. Especially since she helped with the delivery. Victoria sounds better with Rose than Dorothy does. My mother will understand. speaking of which, I hope Rhoda remembered to call them. I wonder how Brenda's doing. Suzie said earlier that she had to have a C-section."

"That's too bad. But I'm sure she and her baby are fine." The family spent another half hour together and then Steven went to get the others. Rhoda entered first.

"Mary, I thought you'd want to know, Brenda and Benny have a little boy. Benjamine Martin."

"Awww. That's terriffic. Tell her I'm happy for her when you see her. Do you want to hold your Goddaughter?", Mary said. Rhoda smiled.

"You bet! What'd you name her?"

"Well, we wanted to name her something special. Her name is Rose Victoria Cronin. After her Godmother and her paternal grandmother. Rhoda teared up.

"I'm honored,Mare. That's a beautiful name.", Rhoda said and then added as she looked down at the bundle in her arms,

"Hello, little Rosie! I'm your Auntie Rhoda. I already love you so much! I am going to enjoy spoiling you."

"Ah, Rhoda. Try not to spoil her too much. I don't want her to grow up being a brat."

"Can't make any promises, Mare." Rhoda quipped.

"Were you able to reach my parents?"

"Yeah. They're getting the first flight out." At that moment, Steven left to go tell the others including Joe and the twins who had just arrived that it was ok to come meet the baby. While they waited, Rhoda put a hand on Mary's shoulder and said,

"Well Kid, nine years ago, did you ever imagine us both married with kids and now my baby sister also married with a kid of her own?" Mary shook her head.

"After all those years of dating and comiserating about being single, I really had begun to wonder if it would ever happen for us. But here we are! You with two year old twins and a great husband and me with a great husband and now a brand new baby girl." Rhoda squeezed Mary's hand.

"Yeah, Mare. It wasn't easy, but we made it after all."

 **Well, There's the end! Hope you all ejoyed it! Thanks for reading! Remember ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! Thanks again!**


End file.
